


infuriating

by dipndoot



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, honestly i was just mad for my mans, my bitter gay mans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipndoot/pseuds/dipndoot
Summary: this is really just a small alec-centric drabble about 2x13. i know this has been resolved but ive just been thinking about the head of institute thing.some alec thoughts about jaces promotion.(it's more of a malec mention than anything.)





	infuriating

Imogen Herondale. The white Clave member from hell. Actual hell, he thinks. Someone must have summoned her.

Oh, what he wouldn’t give to have Aldertree back. At least you could reason with the man.

He’s happy for his parabatai, he is. He knows who his family is now, his grandmother. That’s nice, especially considering the past few weeks he’s had. Valentine’s continuous manipulation, the soul sword, the whatever with Clary. He doesn’t want to get involved with that. Alec doesn’t think _Jace_ wants to get involved with that.

Alec is not bitter about the head of the institute thing. He isn’t. It’s just, for a moment there he had let himself hope. Stupid mistake really, one he wouldn’t be making again anytime soon.

He had thought that maybe the Clave would overlook the gay thing. Or the warlock thing. Or the dating a male warlock thing. He does his job. A lot better than most shadowhunters, if he's being honest. He's always been the good little soldier, not counting the wedding incident. That doesn't count. No one _told_ him not to kiss the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he never disobeyed a direct order. Sure, it was _implied_ that he shouldn't interrupt his own wedding to kiss a different person, but honestly who could blame him. It was Magnus Bane.

He thought that he would eventually take on the position, Head of the New York Institute. It’s what he’s been working towards his entire life. In seconds, its snatched from his hands and given to Jace. The rule-breaker, the man who hasn’t done a single piece of paperwork in his life. If he wasn’t his parabatai, Alec would think he didn’t know how to hold a pen, much less write with it.

That’s the thing, isn’t it? Jace just gets handed things on a silver platter. It’s really infuriating. He’s worked his ass off for this, they all know it.  
In the end, it all comes down to golden boy Jace.

That’s not fair, he knows Jace works hard. Hell, he even knows that Jace doesn’t even want the position.

It still makes him want to grind his teeth.

He had tried to smile at his brother, it came out as a tiny quirk of his lips but it was there. Jace looked small, like a gust of wind could blow him away. Alec had congratulated his brother. It had felt like getting hit in the stomach and it looked like Jace knew it. He could support his brother though.

Alec has always been good at supporting his family, even when they probably don’t deserve it. Hell, especially when they don’t deserve it.

It’s infuriating.

**Author's Note:**

> also hmu on tumblr at gentlehomo


End file.
